ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Next Door (The Irken Incursion)
The Irken Incursion regards about the Irken Empire enacting their conquest on other systems. Start of the Empire The story began on the homeworld where all Irkens came from, Irken Prime. Long ago, the planet was home to a variety of creatures but most prominently, giant insects. These insects were the result of a high oxygen levels which were many times higher compared to Earth's. This combined with lack of natural disasters has allowed the insects to evolve uninterrupted to the Irkens known during the incursion. As time passes by, the Irken soon developed space travel technology. While the first colonization on another planet proved to be a success, this event proved to be the beginning of the end as the Irken leaderships saw this as a sign; a sign to expand their order. Eliminating the Competition Many years has passed and the Irken technology were regarded highly popular in the intergalactic markets. The only competitors who could keep up with the Irkens were the Vortians as their technology rivaled theirs. It was only a matter of time the competition turned into a curb stomp. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Irkens hired saboteurs and assassins to take over the Vortian's tech industries and added whatever technology they had into the Irken's growing army. The Fall of Summa Dom Several planets who started to be aware of the Irken's hunger for conquest would realized too late as warships descended on their home planet's surface and slaughtering or subjugating their people. It was only a matter of time till the Irkens target Summa Dom, a 'capital' planet which symbolized the unity of all species. A fleet stood ready to counter the Irken Empire but they weren't ready for what's about to happen next. The Irkens exited out of hyperspace and unleashed weapons based on Guarven gravity manipulation technology. The Irkens threw small planets against the opposition who were caught by surprise in this turn of events. Planets that managed to penetrate Summa Dom's defenses revealed hidden invading parties that ejected out of the planets and entered Summa Dom or attacked the enemy from behind. Wasn't long the leaders of Summa Dom were executed and Tallest Miyuki declared this day as the Irken's crowming moment in victory. Outside Interference Broken and divided, races were left to fend for themselves. Irken Empire began enslaving the races to work on their war machines and uncooperation would lead to termination. Several pockets of resistance emerged but none were close in defeating the might of the Empire. A victory was reported which also regarded for any refugees or rebel sympathizers to come to the planet. When arrived, the report was revealed to be false as it was a trap set up by the Irkens to root out the rebels. It would seem all hope was lost when a mysterious castle appeared along with a metal warrior known as the Lion Sentinel appeared. The castle and the sentinel first started their campaign in freeing the Galaxy of Irken Oppression was liberating the Woolies Homeworld. The liberation of the Woolies has reemerged the spirits of those who never lost faith of freedom. More rebellions started to pick up with one major victory against the Irkens on the planet Ansolur. The time has arrived to free the planet that symbolized unity for all. The Lion Sentinel lead a massive offense and together with the strength of hundreds of systems. Losses pouring in, Tallest Miyuki released another weapon, an orbital station that feeds on stars and uses it to fire a beam to destroy fleets. The Lion Sentinel fought it and finished it off by using a blazing sword. Aftermath The Lion Sentinel and the Castle disappeared right after the victory on Summa Dom. Despite this, Summa Dom was restored and alien species soon joined in to mop out what remains of the Irken oppresors. The Irken Empire retreated back to their system.